Question: Luis did 19 sit-ups in the morning. Kevin did 13 sit-ups around noon. How many more sit-ups did Luis do than Kevin?
Answer: Find the difference between Luis's sit-ups and Kevin's sit-ups. The difference is $19 - 13$ sit-ups. $19 - 13 = 6$.